


but oh, she's so damn dreamy

by Narraboth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, gay thirsting, kara gets the 90s superboy look; lena is beside herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraboth/pseuds/Narraboth
Summary: Lena could probably dedicate an ode to how devastatingly stunning Kara is now, the haircut making her features even more dashing, the suit somehow fitting even tighter around her rippling muscles. It takes the steady uptick of Lena’s heart, the usual effect of Kara’s presence, into what feels like a mad overdrive – she’s surprised Kara hasn’t expressed concern for her health yet, or thought that Lena was suffering some minor cardiac episode.(The moment may not be far.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 355





	but oh, she's so damn dreamy

“I don’t think I’ve told you yet,” Lena says. The blaring of the sirens slowly quiets below them and Kara stops to hover mid-air, holding Lena securely in her arms. “I really like the new look.”

Kara’s face lights up instantly, looking more pleased with herself than she was minutes ago, disarming the usual slew on henchmen. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

_Like_ is, of course, an understatement. Lena could probably dedicate an ode to how devastatingly stunning Kara is now, the haircut making her features even more dashing, the suit somehow fitting even tighter around her rippling muscles. It takes the steady uptick of Lena’s heart, the usual effect of Kara’s presence, into what feels like a mad overdrive – she’s surprised Kara hasn’t expressed concern for her health yet, or thought that Lena was suffering some minor cardiac episode.

(The moment may not be far.)

“I’m glad,” Kara murmurs, her lips twisting into an endearingly cocky grin, the exact kind that makes Lena feel overcome with the desire to kiss it off from her face, to make Kara feel as breathless as she is under her spell.

She contents herself with raising a hand and running it through Kara’s hair, ruffling it gently.

“Very handsome,” Lena tells her, voice dropping down an octave without really meaning to. It does gift her with the sound of Kara’s breath hitching, the sight of her cheeks starting to bloom as red as the S on her chest. Her hold on Lena gets just a bit tighter, pressing her closer to Kara’s own body, and ever the confident gambler, Lena moves her hand, letting her fingertips glide over the freshly buzzed hair on the side of Kara’s head. “The leather was a bit of a surprise, though.”

“It was a gift from a friend,” Kara rasps out. Her eyes have grown as dark as the night sky around them, gaze dropping again and again down to Lena’s lips, and Lena’s no longer sure that the thundering heartbeat in her ears is only her own.

“Mhm.” She cups the back of Kara’s neck, scratching gently, and delights in the way Kara’s eyes flutter in response, the way Kara presses against her hand. “Make sure to thank them.”

“Yeah.” Kara licks her lips and leans closer. “There’s just one thing I’d like to do first.”

Kara’s gaze flicks down to Lena’s lips again, her intent clear as day, and Lena suddenly feels so light-headed that she fears she might actually pass out before she could let the Girl of Steel kiss her absolutely senseless. 

“Well, don’t let me keep you from it, Supergirl.”

Far from the confident flirtation, the words stumble from her mouth low and choked-up, but none of it matters when Kara’s lips are pressed against Lena’s own the second she finishes her sentence. Her kiss is eager, _hungry_ , all-consuming, making Lena shiver from head to toe. It’s better than what she could ever dream of: the gentle, unrelenting movement of soft lips is no longer only the figment of Lena’s imagination, nor is the firm, almost possessive way Kara’s fingers dig into her waist and thigh. With the last shred of rational thought left in her, Lena wonders if she could move to straddle Kara mid-air, but then Kara’s tongue swipes against her bottom lip and Lena’s brain whites out entirely. 

They are both panting when they finally part. For what was just a short bout of enthusiastic first-time mid-flight kissing, Kara looks thoroughly ravished, eyes hazy, Lena’s lipstick smeared all over her half-parted lips. Lena’s sure she’s fared no better: if she was in Kara’s place, she would have dropped out of the air halfway through. 

“Wow,” she breathes out and Kara laughs, warm and delighted, and presses their foreheads together.

“Yeah.” Her eyes are twinkling brighter than the stars above them when she draws back, and Lena wants to kiss her breathless again, preferably against a solid surface this time. “Definitely wow.”

“You know,” Lena slides her left from Kara’s shoulder down to her biceps and squeezes with intent. “I’d really like to get you out of that suit, too, if you’re amenable.”

The DEO records Supergirl’s fastest flight carrying a human companion that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [tumblr](https://narraboths.tumblr.com/post/624654515408338944/i-dont-think-lena-could-handle-kara-with-an).


End file.
